Embodiments of the present inventive concepts relate to error correction technology.
In a data processing system, data may be changed during a transmission. Accordingly, changed data should be detected and corrected for reliable communication. As a method of detecting changed data, parity check, cyclical redundancy check or checksum is used.
As a method of correcting an error included in the data, there is a method that a receiving device requires a transmitting device to re-transmit the data or a method that a receiving device corrects automatically an error included in the data by using a error correction code.
An error correction decoder is used to correct an error included in data read from a memory.